Recovery
by Secretlywritten
Summary: "Some of you haven't been here that long, others have just started, and some have been here for quite some time. So I want these next few visits to be about discussing why you are here and the demons behind it". Gwen & Alejandro meet at a therapy group. Everyone there has a very tragic past, especially Gwen. Alejandro attempts to get Gwen to tear down the walls she built. Updated!
1. New girl in therapy

-this will have serious trigger warnings so you have been warned-

-btw I've added more to this chapter because it was lacking details and plot so I felt like i had to patch up a few mistakes before I felt like writing the next one-

-also if you have any ideas about pairs in the story give me a dm!-

on with the story*

Gwen hated her life, hated her school, and except close family and friends she hated everyone. Gwen especially hated today, and where she was going... she was determined to get out of it. She hated that man for ruining her life, it was a problematic past that she wanted to forget and she knew that this place would eventually make her share it.

"Like this is going to help me... i don't want to be there mom..." Gwen looked out the window at the rain drenched road, this wasn't her idea of a good Friday afternoon. "The therapy sessions will help Gwen... besides i can't send you back to St. Marys it was too much to leave you there..." her mom sighed and Gwen stiffened and crossed her arms in defeat. "Fine I'll go, just don't talk about that please..." she felt her chest tighten. "It's been 10 years Gwen, it's finally time to try and heal yourself, it's for your benefit... the teens in there are going through stuff too. Maybe you will make a new friend there, I'm sure your friend Duncan would love you to try" she stroked her daughter's teal hair, in kind Gwen put her hand on her mother's and squeezed it.

Gwen wasn't ready to share, ready to move on, ready to forget... she didn't want to open up. The school and her psychologist made her come to these meetings, they were worried about her safety and well being. She didn't blame them, she didn't make too smart of decisions during these recent years.

Gwen started picking at her already chipped black nail polish, a habit when she was nervous. "Please Gwen... i know that it will be hard, but you can't avoid it forever..." her mom wasn't too sure that Gwen would ever be okay again. "I'll try, that is all i can promise" Gwen didn't want to get her hopes up, still her mom nodded.

"Okay hun... by the way we're here... I'll see you in at home in a few hours, also Duncan is picking you up right?" Her mom pulled up in front of the building and Gwen nodded. "See you later..." Gwen said getting out of the car and shutting the door. She looked at the building and drank it in, it was not huge but pretty big. She forced her legs to move, taking her towards the place she would get to know very well. She entered the door to see the receptionist, a red haired woman, on the computer typing. She looked at the name tag, her name was Zoey.

"Hello..." Gwen said nervously, the woman looked up. "Oh hello! Are you here for Dr. McLean?" (Yes I know it's cleché to have him as the doctor but come on! Who else would be a perfect fit XD) the receptionist was so nice. "Yes I am, my Name is Gwen Dawn" she smiled at the receptionist a little. "Yes Gwen! His group therapy is in room 203" Zoey gave her a note with the number on it. Gwen thanked her and started looking for the room, after a few minutes she found it and entered slowly. There was a group of teens sitting around a middle aged man in a doctors uniform. The teens consisted of a red head girl, a dark haired girl who didn't look pleased to be there, a caramel skinned male with dark hair, two blond girls, a big dark skinned male, a light skinned male with brown hair, and a brunette girl with braces who had won open seat next to her.

Gwen felt like and idiot just standing here, the caramel skinned male looked at her and gave her a smile and waved. Everyone else then looked at her making her feel even more nervous.

"Ah Gwen! Good for you to join us!" The doctor walked over to her. "Everyone please welcome our new group member! Gwen!" he said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Hey Gwen" everyone said happily, except the dark haired girl who scoffed as Gwen sat down next to the brunette girl with braces. "Don't be a Bitch Heather!" One of the blonds who had her hair tied back said. "Get bent surfer girl!" Heather said crossing her legs. This girl was either very damaged or very much a bitch, Gwen was gonna find out sooner or later.

"Now everyone be nice, and please introduce yourselves to Gwen so she will feel more comfortable!" He shook his head sitting back down.

"Sup! I'm Bridgette!" The blond who was just talking said.

"Lindsey!" The other blond cheered with a little giggle.

"I'm DJ! Nice to meet you!" The dark skinned male said with a warm welcome.

"I'm Tyler!" The brown haired male grinned? .

"I'm Beth" the brunette girl with braces said with a tiny bit of a smile.

"I am Alejandro senorita" the caramel skinned male said from beside her, he took her hand and shook it. Gwen felt her face heat up and slowly pulled her hand back.

"I'm Izzy mother fuckers! I love blowing shit up!" The redhead jumped up yelling, stopping when everyone looked at her including Chris who glared at her. "What! Can't a girl have fun!?" She pouted and sat down. Gwen raised a brow at her. "You need to be more careful of what you say to some of these people Izzy..." Chris couldn't help but hide his face in his hand.

"I'm Heather..." Heather said crossing her arms with a bored look.

"Now that everyone has introduced themselves! Most of you know that my name is Dr. Chris McLean, but you can call me Chris. I am the main therapist in this establishment!" He grabbed out a clipboard. "Some of you haven't been here that long, others have just started, and some have been here for quite some time. So I want these next few visits to be about discussing why you are here and the demons behind it so you can all help each other recover, so every Friday is your time to open up. " when he said this everyone groaned. "Do we have to?" Beth said looking down at her feet. "Yes, do i have our first volunteer?" Chris said smirking making Gwen nervous. Nobody raised their hand for a few minutes but that's when Bridgette felt the need to start "I'll go, i don't want everyone else to be nervous!" Bridgette said chuckling and letting out a long sigh.

" first does anybody want to eat something, or drink something before we start?" Chris said bringing his hands together. Everyone nodded so he talked into a walkie-talkie " Hey Mr. Hatchet please bring up the refreshments" after he said that a big dark-skinned man entered the room, bringing a tray full of snacks turning around and leaving. Chris got up and handed everybody a water bottle and a cookie. Everybody took it ate the cookie and drink some water.

" damn cookies are the only reason I still freaking come here" Heather said in a irritated tone.

" yes cuz being in here with you is just peachy" Beth said with a little bit of sarcasm. Heather just glared at her and flipped her off, and in return received a finger as well.

Chris facepalmed and looked between the two girls " I thought I was a therapist not a babysitter"

This was not what Gwen pictured when she thought about therapy sessions, everyone else was very open.

Both girls glared at him, but shut up. Bridgette looked down she knew what she had to do, it was hard because she hadn't shared this with many people.

"It's okay Bridge! You got this!" DJ smiled. The blond had only shared this story with Chris, Beth and Lindsey so she was nervous.

"Thanks man" Bridgette said with a little bit less of a nervous look. Chris gave a sympathetic look "take your time Bridgette..." he said softly.

She nodded and began "it was after my parents and I moved up here from Malibu... by that time they were going their separate ways due to several issues within the family..." She looked at the group.

"So it was a new city and new situation?" Alejandro said curiously, Bridgette nodded.

"Yep, and it only got worse after that... That's when my dad pulled away from me and my mom had constant work, so to feel better instead of being alone i started hanging out at the local beach. I missed home very much, the water reminded me of the surf... i usually sat by myself but after a while a boy started coming up to me and talking to me, he got really persistent. I was a pretty outgoing person so I just allowed him to be there, whenever I went there he was there. After a while of talking we became really close friends, we shared everything. He started to fall in love with me, but the feelings were not returned. I tried to let him down easy, and I wish I could have seen what he would become." She closed her eyes for a second.

"What did he do? Was it bad?" Gwen asked.

"Oh so Goth chick can talk?" Heather scoffed.

"Shut up Heather" Alejandro shook his head, he gave Gwen a wink making her blush. Was he flirting with her?

"Alejandro thank you!" Bridgette said glaring at Heather who stuck her tongue out.

" so to answer Gwen's question , yes he did do quite bad things... and I gotta live with it forever..." She hated telling this. "He pretended to let it go, but after awhile he saw me talking to other guys and got so attached to me that he started to stalk me, he followed me daily. For weeks I stopped going to the beach and walking in that area hoping to avoid him, but he got really really insistent. for those weeks I feared for my life, the stalking got very intense. several times he broke into my house, he trashed some of my parents things in an attempt to get me to come to him... to give him what he wanted." Bridgette began to shake. DJ gave her a concerned look, putting his hand on hers making her smile. she continued...

" even though my mom tried to deal with it by calling the cops, he wouldn't be let down easy. one fateful day I was walking home from school, trying not to be too afraid. I was unlucky that day, I was attacked by him outside my house. he beat me, handcuffed me, and dragged me into the forest by my house..." she looked terrified just retelling it.

" holy crap that's fucked up..." Tyler said with wide eyes.

"indeed it was, I never saw it coming." the more into the story she got, the more she shook. " he dragged me far enough where nobody could find me easily. he then proceeded to tell me that she was very attracted to me, how he couldn't let me go, and that he had to have me no matter what. I was horrified, it looks like he was right that he would do just about anything to have me." She looked down.

" what did he do now?!" Lindsey was on the edge of her seat. Even if she heard it that was long ago.

" he said he had a way for us both to be together forever, and that the forest is the place to make it happen." Bridgette felt the tears come to her eyes. " first of course he raped me, because that had to happen. then he pulled out a knife and a noose and stabbed me..." everyone looked at her in shock.

To be continued

\- while I'm working on my other stories I thought I'd start to post this one, this couple in the situation we're intriguing after I read a story that had been discontinued to never renewed. so I thought I'd make it my own, without copying of course. I hope you guys enjoy the story and don't worry I won't end it till it's done! please review if you like this-


	2. Group sharing part 1

-continuing on with Bridgette's story-

-please review if you like this story, i go off feedback to prioritize what stories are updated-

on with the story*

"He stabbed me twice in the abdomen and watched me fall to the ground" Bridgette always had a hard time telling this part. "He then climbed up one of the trees, tying the noose to one of the branches and put it around his neck. He looked down from the tree at me as i started to pass out and told me " watch me now and know soon that we'll be together forever." He took jumped and i watched him die... he hung there for a few minutes before I had forced myself to turn over and look away" tears were streaming down her face.

Gwen felt herself cry, she knew that too well... watching someone die.

"How did you survive?!" Heather actually seemed interested in this.

"I don't know... some how I managed the strength to get up and try walking home. It was hard, my life was fading away. I couldn't let myself die like that, so i made it to the edge of the forest where i saw both my parents, to my surprise, waiting with the police. My father hugged me and said he shouldn't have abandoned me, that he wasn't protecting me. Both noticed my injuries and rushed me over to the ambulance. I checked out with a concussion, a broken arm, and a pair of stab wounds that were inches away from piercing my stomach" Bridgette put her hand over her stomach.

"Does it still hurt? You know... your belly?" Lindsey asked.

"No, but I have pretty bad scars there.. guess I will always have that reminder... i never go anywhere alone now..." Bridgette felt relief, finally sharing her pain.

"Good job Bridgette, that was very brave of you." Chris said giving her a thumbs up. Bridgette smiled and looked at everyone else who was giving her support.

"Now we have time for one more, any volunteers?" Chris said giving everyone else a look. Nobody tried like Bridgette so he decided to choose for them. "Fine then, Tyler... you're up" Chris shook his head at the now pouting teen.

"Fine I'll tell, as long as Izzy or Heather have to go next time... they never want to share!" He looked both girls, Heather glared while Izzy smirked.

"Fine, next Friday is Heather and Lindsey... i want to wait a while to try getting the truth out of Izzy..." he said turning towards said redhead.

"This blows!" Heather said crossing her arms and looking away from them.

Tyler just ignored her, getting ready to share something he never had.

"Okay, my story is a doozy..." he said looking worried.

"Just relax mi amigo, you got this" Alejandro said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"It started during a camping trip when I was six, my parents were so excited..." Tyler began fiddling his thumbs. "My mom had set up camp, trying to make it comfortable. My dad brought all of his fishing gear... " He was stalling on purpose.

"Go on, it's okay" Beth said with a little bit of a nudge from across the circle.

"We had been there all day and had fun. We laid down to sleep, but i was scared of what was out there... so I slept with my mom..." he was uncomfortable already. "As the hours went by, i had to pee... i woke up my dad who took me out into the woods, i peed and turned to go back with him... I let go of him on accident on the way back to the tent and lost sight of him. I tried to look for him and ended up getting lost... i ran and cried for what felt like forever. I accidently tripped down a ledge and ended up in the lake..." his leg started to bounce.

"That had to be so scary!" Lindsey gasped.

"Yeah, my legs got tangled in some under water plants and i couldn't swim above the water... i felt air escape from me, and my lungs fill with water" his hands started to shake. "I felt myself drown, i passed out... i saw my life flash before my eyes, and felt myself fade" he felt his stomach begin to churn.

"How are you with us now man?" DJ asked with a scared look.

"Turns out my dad found me and dove in, he dragged me to shore and preformed cpr" Tyler felt anxiety reliving this. "I remember throwing up so much water as my dad cried and hugged me, he then ran me to our campsite and had my mom call help. I died twice on the way there due to stress on my heart, but I was a fighter! I wasn't dying there. So I finally found myself stable enough to stay awake. I was in the hospital for a month before I was finally breathing properly... that's all I got " he said grabbing his own knee.

"That was a doozy, holy crap" Beth said putting a hand on his.

"Yeah, I'm afraid of water... i still have night terrors... lost a lot of sleep... so my parents sent me here" he looked ashamed.

"I can see why..." Gwen said gripping her hands together.

"You do?" Tyler looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, even if some stories here more traumatic in the sense of fucked up people... that was a second close to you not being here..." she showed sincerity.

"Thanks dudette..." he looked a bit more happy.

"Alright! Time is up for today, but I am sure that Heather and Lindsey will get their time next week " Chris said with a knowing look, maybe because of the glare being sent his way by Heather.

Everyone got up to leave, walking out the door. Something stopped Gwen on her way out, a hand on her shoulder. It was Alejandro, who was giving her a smile. "That was very kind of you to say that to Tyler seniorita , it helped him... i could tell" his smile never left his face. "Oh, yeah... i guess I couldn't let him feel ashamed about that... it's not his fault" her hands were fiddling together. "I have seen you before no? I thought about it earlier, but I was not sure." He gave her a curious look. "I'm not sure, i don't get around much..." she blushed, this is the longest conversation she has had with a boy who was not Duncan. "Yes! Now I know! I believe we go to the same school!" He said with a finger on his chin. "Oh, are you sure? I go to Preston High school..." Gwen looked at the clock, Duncan would be outside by now. "Ah yes! We do! Well i hope we see each other then!" He took her hand and kissed it, turning to leave "have a good evening..." he left after that.

Gwen stood there for a few minutes in shock with a blush on her face. That guy was like one of those overly charming men you'd read about in a cheesy romance novel in English class. Gwen walked outside to see Duncan waiting by his motorcycle, she groaned in annoyance. "What!?" Duncan laughed, his

Pierced brow arching. "Why don't you have your car instead of this death trap?" She looked from the bike to her best friend, who ran his fingers through his green Mohawk, trying to tame his helmet hair.

"Courtney needed to borrowed it to get home from my place since she spent the night and I drove the night before so... yeah" he chuckled putting the helmet back on. "You're still with her? I thought she was too crazy for you?" Gwen laughed taking the helmet he handed her and put it on. "What can it say.. she gives good head..." he said, laughing at the disgusted look Gwen gave him. He started the engine and purposely floored it to scare his best friend.

To be continued

-remember reviews prioritize stories, so if you want updates make sure to let me know!-


End file.
